Strings
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: A fic in which I say screw it & go outside of my regular ships for the show. The story has different levels of hetero, gay, lesbian smut and obviously, incest. It will be involving the most of the Original siblings (except for Henrik) in different locations in America.
1. Be

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

 **Pairing:**

Elijah/Rebekah

 **M note:** This is Au-ish, the characters are ooc I guess and I was curious as to how I'd go about writing for the ship(s).

It's basically kind of like **'They have no shame'** just without the plot/feels. As these will be one shots, I will accept requests.

The story will have different levels of hetero, yaoi & yuri smut and incest. Involving the Original siblings. So yeah. You've been warned/cautioned. If you don't like it-want to read it, locate the back button.

I was listening to 'Twenty eight' by The Weeknd and 'To belong' by Daughter

* * *

 **City: LA, California-state**

It's 8:47 p.m. by the time Rebekah finds a key under the doormat. She kicks her shoes off and tosses her bag on the the couch.

She had just come by to shower because she wanted to go out later with whoever was up for a party on a Saturday.

In all honesty she had not expected to see Elijah out of his normally pristine and uptight looking attire.

And here he is masturbating to the same pace as this random blonde on his phone. One who sees her and looks around to find something to cover herself with.

Poor thing, having shame must really suck on occasions such as this. Still she has to pretend to have some decency, actually she doesn't since this isn't her issue but Elijah's a nice guy.

She should cut him some slack. "My bad. I didn't mean to interrupt your..little 'date'..." She snickers slightly as she takes a moment to appreciate the sight.

Elijah raises an eyebrow before meeting her gaze and moving to cover himself with a less urgency to his movements.

"Apologies love, I'll call you later." He clicks on her before waiting for a response and tosses his phone aside.

After he looks presentable enough or as possible right now he turns to Rebekah.

"There's no room here for excuses dearest sister. I don't have a justification for what you have just witnessed. You however, should have knocked first. Manners and all, are expected in this household."

He's meeting her eyes while looking as if slightly annoyed by her intrusion but all around okay with it because it's her and he is incapable of being all that angry with his youngest sibling.

"I've thought about you and me..in a less than decent setting..scenario." Rebekah says that as she offers a little smile.

She sure as hell looks confident enough even though this could go a number of ways.

Elijah looks confused by her words for a moment. The look she gives him as her hands reach for his belt make it obvious to decipher her intentions.

"I don't think this wise.." Even though he's saying this he grabs hold of her thighs as his fangs extend when he pushes her against a wall adjacent to a mirror.

They have wanted to get it on for the longest that much has been obvious since they were alive and human in the 10th century.

Nothing has ever really come of it however because they have made sure to put a long list of randoms in their way to see if that would have appeased their desire for a while.

She sees a bottle of bourbon on his nightstand and she momentarily wonders if they're about to turn up.

That'll come later. Instead she mumbles the words. "I just want to see what all the fuss is about."

She gasps as he thrusts against her. All this clothes is in their way and she just wants to get a taste of her favorite sibling.

"I won't allow you to leave this room until you've been thoroughly satisfied." He bites into her neck as her hands work on unbuttoning his pants and he unhooks her bra.

"That so?" He pulls her jeans down and takes a moment to appreciate the sight when he removes her panties out of the way.

He smiles an almost slightly mischievous smile before he touches her slowly.

All the while she's wanting him to stop teasing her. She's wanting to feel his fingers inside of her and then some.

Elijah has recently found himself unable to keep from fantasizing about her in an almost similar fashion to this.

He thought that'd stopped a while ago. He found out early on that it's ever present like his hunger for blood.

Her unannounced presence today at his doorstep had been a wonderful surprise.

And yet it along with the pleasantly joyous news that she'd stay a day or two brought some of the most physical of activities to mind.

He had wanted to mind his manners but the moment she bore her eyes onto his in the intimate of way she had.

Well, he's willing to show her the good things in life.

The wetness between her legs is building as her anticipation is getting the best of her.

"I can smell your arousal." Her eyes widen as his words finally catch up with her and he takes that moment to bite into her neck.

Blood drips onto her skin and the wall as he withdrew his mouth then backs up a little.

"As desirable as the thought of watching you beg is to me, I just want you to have a nice experience here."

The next thing she knows he's got his fingers inside of her and she closes her eyes as the sensations, need threaten to consume her.

His fingers fuck her slowly at first because he's wanting to see where she's willing to take this.

He'd take control under normal circumstances and if this were with anyone else but she's not so he's trying to be a little respectful.

That's clearly not the word he was looking for but it'll do just fine.

She mumbles his name against his skin and is meeting his thrusts with moaning that makes him want to draw out other noises.

There's a lack of verbosity here that has her wanting to make him stand on the same level.

She shoves him onto the mattress and gets on her knees. He still has his pants on and that is far from fair.

Elijah sits up and kisses her before she go forward as his hands find their way to her breasts.

She's still on the floor when he vamps behind her. He kisses her shoulder before she moves to the mattress and spreads her legs wide open while offering a challenging smile.

"I own you" Her words echo around them and he's not going to fight her on this because she is perfection incarnate.

He smiles slightly before pulling the rest of his clothes off and meeting her gaze while looking dead ass serious when saying the words. "Prove it"


	2. Den

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc. and I don't know who does but the thing is, it's not me...

 **Pairing:**

Freya/Kol

 **M note:** This is Au-ish, the characters are ooc I guess and I was curious as to how I'd go about writing for the ship(s). There's going to be different levels of incest.

I was listening to 'Bajito' by Jencarlos Canela and 'Might be' by Luke Nasty

* * *

 **City: Portland, Maine-state**

"When was the last time you had ice cream?" Freya enters the shop without really waiting for him to follow but expecting him to be there by the time she turned around.

"How about you don't worry about it." As Kol speaks he takes his card out. He doesn't really remember the time period but it'd been with Rebekah and there'd been a long line.

She flips him off, smiles condescendingly while looking at him and the person infront of the cash register is looking a little impatient.

There's a little menu of different flavors and she doesn't know what to choose so she picks the third option.

"I'll take a raspberry/lemon, you know half and half. Also, can I get a spoon. Pick something Kol."

She's edging him on because she doesn't want to be the only person eating here, that'd be weird. He catches on quickly enough but he doesn't know what to go with.

And the person at the cash register needs to find himself a better attitude because as far as he's concerned the guy's paid to stand around while acting friendly to hopefully lure in regulars.

"I guess I'll have half peach basil sorbet and the other-" he looks at the chart above and picks the first option. If he doesn't like it he can throw it in the trash, simple as that.

"Mint chip for the top half. Also if it's not on a waffle cone, don't bother giving it to me. And I'll need some napkins. Thanks." And that's how it's done. Damn, a little politeness goes a long way.

He pays for the ice cream then waits by the counter after getting a receipt. After a couple of minutes they get their treats and walk out.

It's raining again and by now he's tired of it. They've got what they came for securely stashed away so the last part of today is basically free time.

The better part of today was spent watching Batman v. Superman at movie theater. His eyes sting a little because he was rubbing them for about a minute, but his Superman t-shirt is on point though.

He bumps into Freya because apparently she had stopped walking and is looking at the scene above with interest.

"Huh...I don't know what that is but we should probably go. Haha c'mon before we get abducted."

He wishes that he had a telescope then he realizes that he's never owned one and that he needs to get on that or add it to his bucket list.

Once they're inside the hotel room and half of the ice cream is either eaten or melted Kol locks the door then reaches out for his phone.

"I'm pretty sure that we just saw aliens." Freya closed the door to the restroom not really sure how that would help matters but it's not like it's going to affect the situation.

She refrains from looking out the windows and pulls her Batman t-shirt off because it got dirty and she's got an under shirt on.

As she sits on the couch she turns the Tv onto the local news channels,perhaps the people below saw the same thing she did.

They'd be able to shed some light on the matter. "That won't work, everyone is currently focused on the soccer match..now I want to play soccer in the rain, I bet it-" He shuts up as he looks at the nudes some girl he'd met down at a party yesterday just sent him.

"What were you saying." She asks while she's busy scrolling through her phone to compare what she just witnessed with Kol a couple of minutes ago to Google images on extraterrestrials.

So far it wasn't working. She puts her phone aside and turns the Tv onto some horse race but leaves it on mute.

"Forget it. They were probably fireworks. Or an air show. Who cares."

Kol walks up to the fridge, stops halfway as if he was forgetting something then tosses some of their bags of clothes and luggage onto the coffee table.

He doesn't really care for an extra terrestrial experience and it's about seven hours until the next flight.

"You want something to drink?" He calls out from the kitchen but Freya isn't really paying attention to anything other than the Tv.

"I'm good."

He hears the response then moves to the freezer and picks up a box vodka soaked gummy bears.

"I'm going to try and sleep. Today was fun, I appreciate it."

She stands up and walks over to her bedroom before stopping halfway and looking his way. There's a silence to place that has her wondering what he's up to in there.

Kol's in the kitchen organizing the bears by there color coding and flicking some onto the sink, microwave and stove.

He doesn't want to eat them anymore because he's now literally playing with his food.

"This is what you do when no one's looking?" Freya enters the kitchen and laughs when she sees his dedication.

"Right now I guess. I'm a little bored, you want to try though?" He picks up a handful, eats a couple then gives her the rest.

After a couple of minutes and half the box contents are either scattered throughout the kitchen or eaten Kol picks some up and throws them away but doesn't bother with the rest.

"You want to try sleeping? Or you want to watch something? It's still raining so unless you want to get wet..hey you want to fuck."

He wasn't going to go this direction though. Now that he thinks about it he thought he'd ask outright because she's hot as fuck and he's got nothing going on.

She could always tell him off or just say no. It's just a question after all. And he's got no shame or second thoughts.

"Straight to the point aren't you. Yeah, I'm down." She smiles slightly then is kind of embarrassed by the fact that he's getting hard against her.

She should probably not go through with getting in on with her little brother but she's got nothing going on and is missing out on going out.

He kisses her as he lifts her onto the counter and pulls his belt off while she works in unlatching her bra.

"You have a preference? Kinks you'd like to try, things like that.." He pulls on her jeans as she arches her back when he runs his other hand along her spine.

"Mm not sure. Right now, I just want you to fuck me so stop talking." She moves off the counter and he got her legs wrapped around him by the time she got her tongue in his mouth.

"Okay. My face is about to get acquainted with your ass. I'm sure we'll be bffs by the end of the day. Heads up real quick. You won't mind missing the flight, trust me."

The next thing she knows he's got her against the mattress and her ass is air as he bites into hip.

"Ahh that hurts but it feels good at the same time." She's resting on her elbows as blood drips onto the mattress when he backed away a little.

"You'll get used to it."

He's got her underwear in his hand by the next second then spreads her open without giving her a second to process this.

"She feels her face heat up when he licks at her butthole as his hands rest on her skin.


	3. Roam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, anything related to it, or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me...

 **Pairing:**

Klaus/Elijah

 **M note:**

The story is AU-ish, it'll has some canon to it maybe. The characters are likely to be ooc-ish and there's so much incest. Anyway, you're welcome.

* * *

 **City: Manhattan, New York-state**

"That's bullshit. No. I'm keeping it as it is. Yes, thank you." Klaus throws his phone out the window without giving a fuck if the person on the other side of the line hung up or not because he's seemingly pissed off.

It seems he didn't think this through because now he's down a phone. Oh well, he could always buy a new one on the way out to wherever he's heading later.

"Are you busy tonight?" Nik's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he just shakes his head.

He's got nothing going on but he'll probably binge watch the new season of 'Daredevil' because the girl who plays Elektra is his future wife.

He thought he could see the future. Anyway back to the present, Nik looks sad as fuck and Elijah's never been okay with that.

"Look Elijah, I had already called to cancel the reservation but apparently I'm not getting a refund. And I can't deal with that right now." Klaus looks at his clothes and wipes the paint off his fingers and onto his pants.

He hadn't meant to say that last part but it's out there so that's where it's staying.

"So, you're coming with me..consider it a free meal with great company..." Klaus attempts to sound nonchalant about his situation but he's still looking at him with a pleading and kind of embarrassed look.

Elijah knows that his little brother doesn't want to go alone tonight. It isn't his fault that the person he was dating decided to be a bitch and break up with him on his birthday.

Instead of attempting to be less of a dick about it and calling it quits the day after like a better person.

"It's your birthday dumbass. You aren't paying for anything today." Elijah looks for his wallet and is glad that his black card is still in there.

He thought he'd left it at home, he's got enough cash though. As a backup.

He had called a couple of girls and guys because he has back ups for anyone on any occasion and normally they'd come through.

Today though, well that's not the case.

The rest of his contracts had come up with a number of excuses or had just outright blown him off.

Shit. No one's on Niks team today.

That sucks but he's currently a little stumped by the fact that he's basically cheerleader and #1 on the fan club committee of one basically.

He'd done his part and bought him a present. Their siblings had called, though no one really stayed on to get more than the words 'Happy birthday' out and hung up on him.

That's just unacceptable and he has no idea what to do to make his dearest brother feel better.

"I'd love to go. Thanks for inviting me. First thing on my agenda though, get naked. I'm going to fuck you."

Elijah looks at his phone then looks back at the window as if the conversation was strictly based on the weather.

It's been a while since he's gotten laid. And Nik looks like he'd appreciate having a moment with someone he actually wants to be around him.

"I'm...what?" Niklaus breaks one of his paintbrushes in half as Elijah's words catch him up with his brain and leave him clearly off guard.

He had been painting his version of the chupacabra. Having spent the last hour pondering the depiction, he's sure that's he's gone through half a forest here.

Elijah is looking out a window. Apparently starting at nothing in particular because it's raining hard and their is no one out in the street right now.

He doesn't have an umbrella because what does he look like and who in fuck actually owns an umbrella?

It's just water.

"Excuse me, I am not sure..I can...well, I don't think I.." Niklaus cuts himself off and clears his throat after a couple of seconds. "-heard you properly."

What a save...

"I just want you to just take it up the ass. You know, have someone's cum dripping down your anus as it mixes with sweat and the smell of musk or blood. Rain.. Are you still into voyeurism?" Elijah is looking completely nonchalant about this.

And Klaus is amazed because damn, that's how it's done.

Nik gives him a quick once over and thinks that tone ironic if not somewhat condescending.

Elijah turns around and flashes a friendly smile while looking all innocent yet expectant before giving him a once-over glance.

"Anyway, I'm the perfect example. Well, little brother. I'm waiting for a response."

Nik has to do everything in his power to stifle a moan at the sight before him.

He doesn't want to think about it, the words because shit.

This is strange.

They shot straight to his dick. Sending vivid imagery to his mind in the process.

The problem is he can't think of anyone worthy of his brother's time and he sure as hell won't allow Elijah to go whoring himself out there.

"You want to fuck me against the coffee table?" Niklaus looks at him almost challenging but not really pushing it because its a real question and he breathes out deeply.

He thinks he's not going to live past the the next few minutes if Elijah keeps looking at him like that.

Niklaus pins him to the window as he presses his erection against his pants and the friction has him wanting to grind against Elijah but he's not going to just yet.

"Get undressed." As speaks he removes his tie, shirt then shoes. He pulls on his arm then yanks on his shirt because Klaus isn't moving fast enough.

By the time Klaus is in his boxers, Elijah is already naked and waiting patiently like he's about to go take a shower instead.

"Get on the bed and lay on stomach." Nik complied without saying anything and the smile on Elijah's face is instantaneous.

"Good boy. Now. I'm going to wreck that. Physically, I mean." Elijah licks his lips as he takes in the sight before him.

People are missing out on life if they honestly think Niklaus isn't worth the time.

He enters him once he's located a bottle of lube and his hands are on Nik's hair to pull him back.

"Fuck, Elijah- I'm not letting you out of my room for a month." Neither care about the noise because there is no one else here and the rain is still pouring.

Elijah thrusts harder while his tongue darts against the back of Nik's neck to lick at the drying blood as one of his hands grips at his hip and the other lingers on his cock.

He's pretty sure that they broke the bed and part of the wall by the time he digs his nails into Nik's skin with one hand.

Jerking him off slowly with the other as Klaus moans his name while begging for more and pre-cum drips past his fingers the moment he speeds up the pace.

Both can clearly make out the noise.

Niklaus is certain that Elijahs' balls smacking against his skin are the only defying sounds he wishes to hear all his life.

.

"Elijah? What are you going to order." By the time they get to the restaurant Klaus is amazed by the fact that he's healed.

That was the best present ever. But he should probably stop thinking about it because Elijah looks smug as fuck.

"I'd like you. Covered in chocolate. Although, caramel is also good." Elijah looks at his menu and Klaus is like not okay with having a hard on in his suddenly all too tight pants.

A waitress walks by and asks what the want to drink but Elijah can tell that Niklaus doesn't have the patience to deal with this shit.

"Yes, hello. I'll just take the quesadilla burger and I want friends with that. We'll skip the drinks."

He hands the menu back then looks at the waitress and his little brother.

"Ghost pepper chicken wings for me and I'll take some fries as well. No appetizers. Just speed it up and I'll leave a hefty tip."

He hands over the menu quickly and catches the smile Elijah's got going on as he looks at his hands.

"To be clear. We'll take that to go." He compels her to go away because she's killing his vibe and Elijah is just eating a breadstick.


	4. Pin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc. and I don't know who does but the thing is, it's not me...

 **Pairing:**

Freya/Rebekah

 **M note:** I was curious as to how I'd go about writing for the ship(s) so this happened. Last time I wrote one of these Nik asked for friends with his food. Did he get any? Idk. But Elijah took care of him so he's aight.

* * *

 **City: Memphis, Tennessee -state**

"Rebekah, I don't think we-" Freya tries to hold in her moans as Rebekah tightened the rope around her wrists and bound them to her waist by knotting it there.

Having already bound her ankles together a couple of minutes earlier then thinking she could handle it if she turned it up a notch or two.

"Hush darling, you want to keep going right? I'll untie you if you don't or are uncomfortable. So just tell me, alright."

Rebekah looks at her wondering if they have come this far just to have her chicken out but she will stop it, not take it personally if she does.

This was not planned.

They had been watching a rom-com when out of the blue the main characters kissed and Rebekah had been like 'meh' because the characters had zero chemistry and she should know.

She has seen it all.

While 'that was it' making a face of unpleasantness then 'thank God it's over' was heard from Freya when she handed her a bowl of popcorn.

It had started off simply enough, as switching it over to the next movie when Rebekah met her gaze and they seemed to be on the same wavelength because the next thing they know they are kissing.

Pulling back just to get back into it. And Freya's tongue is against hers trying to get dominance but that is not how it is going to be tonight because Rebekah wants to see how far her older sister is willing to go.

To follow whatever orders she gives without a doubt, fear or complaint.

Freya nods biting her lip, saying 'fine. Keep going' as she is wondering if the room is locked.

Not that she is thinking any of their siblings are coming to visit but just in case even though she knows a door wouldn't stop them from entering.

Rebekah pulled her up by the piece of rope at the middle of her stomach and kissed her mouth hard.

Thinking maybe a little kissing could help her get comfortable and it seems to be working because she can feel her pulse under her fingertips.

Swallowing a gasp when she ran her fingers across Freya's lower back. Roaming up instead of lower knowing it sent chills up her spine.

Freya wishes she could have handcuffs to restrict access to her magic. Girls just do something to her that most guys can't and she knows that she has to take caution to keep her magic in check.

"You" Rebekah doesn't get the rest of the words out because her older sister has her mouth on her again. Saying she 'wants to touch' her.

Taste her.

"Not yet. I'm going to blindfold you." Freya wasn't sure if she'd use her shirt or something from the closet to keep her from seeing what would happen next.

So now she'd just have to rely on sensations...

Alright.

She can feel Rebekah touching her slowly and she wonders if she is trying to get this moment etched into memory.

"You're going to stay still. No talking or noises either. I want to see if you are up for the challenge."

Pulling her shorts down just above her ankles along with her panties because the rope made any progress lower difficult without tearing up the clothes.

Leaving her shirt on because she thinks she already removed her sisters bra and seeing her like this instead of fully naked is just as hot if not a little better in her opinion.

Rebekah's mouth laps at Freya's left breast. Sucking on it an instant before smiling and nipping at it only to hear her older sister mumble 'fuck Bekah'.

Taking the opportunity to smack her ass, calling it a small punishment. "Try that again Frey and I'll be sure to delay your orgasm. And that's no fun the third time around."

"If I were to shove something down your throat at least I'd make you like it. Unable to start begging for more. Because you know the consequences if you do." She thinks that she has a decent sized whip she had bought for purposes such as this some time back but doesn't dwell on it now.

It can wait.

"Suck" She holds up two fingers close enough to Freya's face but just hovering over it so that her older sister has to reach out with her tongue without trying to move to much.

Pulling her fingers back a little further away just to tease her she hears a noise and the next thing she knows she is being pulled by her neck.

Closer by an invisible force, string-like bind of magic possibly. Fuck it sends a quivering sensation down her vagina and she is already getting wet.

"You're playing dirty." It's her turn to try and hold it together when her fingertips touch her sister's lips before her mouth opens up for her and her tongue swallows them in, wetting them with saliva then moving her mouth back.

Her head going further into the pillows without pulling them out all the way. Just before letting them go entirely she purposely scrapes her teeth against them to kiss them gently and Rebekah's mouth goes dry.

"Punish me then. I've been quite bad." She smiles and even though her voice comes out sounding innocent and pure Rebekah thinks she's overplayed her cards because to her now that she's looking closer it looks almost evil if not then it's a mix of really smug with mild wickedness.


	5. Tune

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc. and I don't know who does but the thing is, it's not me...

 **Pairing: ** Finn/Kol

 **M note:** I was curious as to how I'd go about writing for the ship(s). Last time I wrote one Freya got tied up with Tossa jute rope and Rebekah eventually regained control of the situation.

* * *

 **City: Honolulu, Hawaii-state**

In all honesty he is just confused as he does not fully understand why he is still here talking.

Instead of losing interest like he would normally do around most people unless he was pulling a con or had something to gain.

Well in this instance he might, all he has to do is prod a little better and he knows just how much his brother loves it although there is absolutely no way said brother will ever admit to it.

"This seems perilous! Walking faster isn't going to make me shut up anytime soon."

Kol thew his soda cup in the trashcan as he looks at the airport in distaste then it gets worse when he looks at his brother because he has never liked being ignored by him or anyone.

Ever.

"For the last time little brother. Going to a museum won't kill me. And I am fairly certain that no one else has ever had to say those words to anyone."

"Ever. Unless the sentence is tweaked to 'I don't want to go, it's going to kill me with boredom' or whatever it is you-they say. If anything changes, I shall let you know and take the words back."

He thinks he should go for a baguette and make himself a sandwich once he lands in France because that sounds like a delightful place to start.

"Normally, I would be ecstatic about such a trip as this okay no. No. I really wouldn't but I have a bad feeling, a 'not good' vibe here. This sort of entrenched..deep-seated feeling of dire. If you stay on the path you've chosen..this road is certain to have an inauspicious end."

"You think I should switch airlines, then? Look. I don't know why you of all people worry for me but I will not abandon my trip just because you are acting strange-" Finn eyes him suspiciously for a minute nothing looks out of the ordinary with him and aside from his attitude his little brother seems all right.

"For starters, I guess I could accompany you..take time out of swindling locals or causing mischief by my lonesome."

"Right, I'm fine going by myself." He smiles awkwardly but seems to think about it, the proposal and offers one of his own to counter it.

"If you still want to go. Are serious..If you're interested then I'm heading for Barcelona, Spain. Give me two weeks. Although I think you know where it is located. I will find you. Now. I need to go. There's bound to be a line. I'll see you around."

Finn begins to walk away because there is no way he is canceling his plane ticket because he already scheduled a whole day around the Musée d'Orsay museum in Paris.

And although he cannot stress enough how much he has enjoyed himself in this city with it's culture and its all around great vacation activities, he has already booked his time.

"Till then. Please take care, alright." He hadn't planned on looking back or to be stopped abruptly when Kol tackles him to the ground, he had done the first in time to avoid getting completely wrecked up by the asphalt.

"..." Whatever it was that he had been thinking of saying lay forgot when he locked eyes with his little brother.

"You're quite strange you know. No one voluntarily goes to a museum unless they want to steal the art and sell it to the highest bidder."

He holds back a smile when his brother seems to be considering his words because for as much as he knows and has tried to catch up with all things about the twenty first century he clearly hasn't seen everything yet.

"Unless you believe in conspiracy theories which say most art in those buildings is fraudulent to begin with. I'm kidding. You looked so cheated and disappointed for a minute there but still impressed."

"I'm sorry but that was a ride so I'm not that apologetic. To be real with you, I simply don't want you to leave. Yet...You are going to miss out otherwise. I won't have it. By the way you should check out the MIM in Phoenix or the Smithsonian in Washington. I think you would like them."

Kol stands brushing dust off his clothes and looking down at his eldest brother whom is looking about real done with his shit for the next few millennia.

He holds out his hand and smiles cheerfully. Looking forward to seeing the Sun while thinking sunscreen is always welcome as a precaution.

"You're half a day early to the airport as it is. You can spare an hour or four. I promise I will personally gift you a jet if you just stop talking and with the objections."

"Now. Adventure awaits in form of a sneaking around Hanauma Bay to make out and surf. If not then Maunalua, it's to the south of Oahu I think, it's been some time. Since you don't have a board or any actual gear for it. I've got you covered."

His brother seems to weigh his options before taking hold of him and making clear without saying anything because he can just tell by looking at him that if he fucks this up for him. Nothing is stopping him from getting even.

Good. He low-key wants to try it out but it will have to wait until next time.

Right now he is going to drag him to his hotel room. Have him change into something a little more beach appropriate.

Make sure he has a little fun while he is here.

.

Surfing and the beach go along like the Fourth of July and-to fireworks or the Sun and blue a sky on a perfect day.

He had wanted to say that there is a method to his madness once he goes for what he wants but he can hold off on admitting to it just yet.

They had gotten passed most people and compelled a few others to go a different route than where they were headed.

Drop the boards on the sand and take it in. "It is a beautiful day and so is this place. Incredible. Thank you for showing me."

Finn looks at him and he nods biting his cheek. Picking up his board and heading for the water. A wave is quickly approaching and he'll be damned if he is not on it.

Finn sits at the edge of the sturdy surface of the board with his legs dangling over the edge and into the water.

He has fallen off of it in between waves and fits of laughter at himself while Kol gives him pointers on how to improve, criticism followed by dumb jokes.

After it feels like a life time has passed Kol stands up facing him in the water then taking a quick sweep of the area with his eyes.

Flipping the board because he'll need the underside of it for what's to come.

Calling it 'all clear' and kissing him without restraint. Pulling at his shorts and boxers. Moving backwards long enough to start wrapping them around the board's wing securely then pulling at his own clothes before entering him.

Hearing a mild complaint from his older brother then using his spit and knowing that saliva isn't the best kind of lubricant he pulls out to vamp over to the shore to rumage the bag he'd taken from a tourist.

He finds what he had been looking for and heads back into the water. This time doing this right once he has taken his time to prepare them both.

.

.

In the position it had been a little difficult at first then he's thinking it definitely a bit different than what they had tried previously but he doesn't care because Kol is kissing him again.

It takes a turn for the sloppy when he tries to lift his legs to control his entry and see if it would help ease things.

While Kol told him to wait a moment because he knows what to do. He lifted him off of the board and wraps his arms behind him, his thighs. To use as a form of support after some time. Thinking it would help which it does.

He thrusts a few times and bites at his skin before thinking he doesn't want to be nice. Knowing that his brother does not care because he'll go with whatever happens.

Kol pulls him off the board completely as his mouth is on his again only now there is blood and the veins around his eyes are visible.

The thrusting begins to increase in pace as Kol fucks him harder despite the water or knowing what lay ahead if they are to be caught.

.

.

.

"Just hit me up. If you think, so much as suspect that there's trouble coming your way.." Kol wanted to elaborate a little more than what he has but it doesn't matter.

He thinks the message is conveyed and even if it isn't and it was all to cryptic he takes comfort that at least he's said it.

"Fine" Finn pulled him into a chaste kiss that lasted no more than a moment. He is sure that he needs to do that again and was about to go for it before a glint catches his attention. "I'll be seeing you."

He's looking at his watch outwardly groaning in disappointment before looking himself over and reaching for his bags.

Disappearing from sight as Kol takes a seat by the surfboards on the sand as the sun began to set.


	6. Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

 **Pairing:**

Rebekah/Marcel

 **M note:** Last time I wrote one Finn missed his flight bc he tracked down the folks he'd kicked off the beach to apologize and he got invited to a luau so he was genuinely happy.

Moving on this is a bonus ch about Marcel and Rebekah. The only bonus chapter I'll write for this gift. Their time in New York and a few moments there.

* * *

 **City: Manhattan **,** New York -state**

"I always loved the Statue of Liberty. It is symbolic and beautiful. I don't know. If I am going to climb it. I need to be wearing a shirt with its picture on it. Otherwise it is or will not be as magical."

They had arrived in NY because it was Fashion week and Rebekah had wanted to see it Live. In the meantime they had already a loft in place thanks to Stefan Salvatore, a lost bet and the roaring 20's.

With their luggage there and nothing to worry about for the time being they had decided to hit the town.

Only to stand in line at the first tourist attraction the come by. Oh well, they have all the time in the world.

"My father always said 'if you are going to do something do it right or not at all' so that is what I plan on doing."

He is wearing the same shirt as her only in his size because they bought it at a kiosk nearby and it's unisex so it works.

Having been persuaded to buy it so that they match was not a difficult feat on her part but he doesn't mind.

"Magical?" Marcel's looking at her as if he wants to laugh or say something but she nods saying.

"Yes, I didn't stutter." Joking around with him but he won't let her win when putting his left hand over his heart as if he were about to say the pledge of allegiance. It is spoken a little too dramatic to be taken seriously.

"Ow, my fragile heart. I think you should kiss me. To make it better and whatnot." He places his other hand on his face to wipe at it only to drop it once he's said that.

"I love you and your fragile heart. You know, I think I should too..." She laughs as she says it taking a step forward just two or three from being right in front of him.

And he is kissing her suddenly because he had gripped her waist pulling her flush against him as she let out an excited help noise.

Just a quick peck then pulling away slowly because more people are coming and their spot in line is shortening quicker.

.

"Yes, I know. Yet that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. You want to win you have to put in the work."

"Put in you say? We should go bungee jumping. First." He looks at the line and thinks they should go ice skating sometime later today. There is bound to be an ATM machine if he needs cash instead of his card.

She pulls her camera laughing when he strikes a tourist pose. Asking a stranger to hold the camera next and picking her up bridal style.

Tipping her just above the grass the moment the picture is taken effectively capturing her astonished look and a glimpse of his love for her.

"Wollman Rink is at south end of Central Park. I want to go, come with me. It will be fun."

He smiles at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and she thinks he is a dork but she will definitely go with him anywhere if he keeps it up.

"I'm down but remember first we need to take lots of pictures and I want to go to Carnegie Hall. Come with me and get ready to enjoy your vacation because I'm planning on getting lit if you catch my drift."

They stop to pull out a paper copy of a map instead of searching on their phones because they want a few days to detox from the outside world.

Meaning tech, their family and the drama in NOLA mainly.

"Wait. Isn't it like two blocks further south of Central Park or was that St. Patrick's Cathedral?" He thinks it would be a pretty neat place to get married at but he decided against mentioning that for the time being.

"The park I think. We could always take a stroll around the city, get a little lost. Buy some moll-"

"It sounds like a plan then." He cuts her off because he had clicked on the crosswalk sign and it is signaling that they should walk now.

"Before we begin. Did you know that the statue basically represents Libertas. That is the Roman goddess of freedom. You know how she has the torch and tabula ansata, it means 'a tablet evoking the law' anyway on it it has the the date of the American Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 inscribed.."

"I had no idea. Are you lying to me?" She looks up at him suspiciously then at the now distant statute.

"Yeah, all the time." He grabs her hand in his waking up to a food truck and buying churros.

.

.

He kissed her mouth and moved down her neck with his lips licking at her skin to draw out a moan as his hands unlatched her bra. Leaving it on while she pulled at his belt.

She pulls him into an embrace wrapping her arms around his neck and mumbles something he doesn't catch against his skin so he sways with her as his hands are on her back moving to the non-existent tune of music.

"I have a surprise for you." He leaves the room, walks back with a small box and tells her to open it. Standing there just looking at her as if gauging her reaction.

She had been expecting chocolates or jewelery not a key. "This the key to your heart?"

"What gave you that impression, no.. I promise this is something better. It took me some time and a few restless nights but I've finally found it."

Rebekah is the key to the best gift I could think of for you. Us." He pulls out a second larger sized box. It covers most of the living room table and she is curious now.

It looks like a back of an upside-down canvas. One that is locked but looking like it belongs on a wall.

She takes a breath then looks at him and okay the anticipation is making her nervous and excited all at once as she fiddles with the lock hearing a clicking sound to open it up.

Looking inside as tears well up in her eyes and her shoulders are shaking. A good minute passes and he isn't sure if it's a good thing because she is still crying so he calls out to her.

Saying her name gently. He clearly had not planned this far ahead of in case there was a drawback.

"Bekah you good?..." He had seriously thought an improved copy of the drawing of the house he designed for them all those years ago was a kick-ass idea.

It had seemed so romantic at the time. Had the situation been reversed he would have definitely wanted her to put a ring on it, meaning his finger.

How the hell had he messed up the landing. It had seemed so cut and dry, easy.

Better in his head.

He had previously had other gifts planned but looking at her reaction now he is glad he decided to give them out in doses.

"Marcellus..Marcel you didn't..." She is choking up cleaning her face and blowing her nose with a napkin sne found left over from take out earlier.

.

.

.

"I love you, Rebekah" He doesn't know what to do now or how to make it work from here so he just wanted to let her know that it's okay to be..upset..she looks upset.

This is not a happy go lucky excited look she has going on.

"Yes, I know" she nods sniffling as the moonlight reflects on her skin amplifying her beauty.

He kisses her mouth a moment before she walks forward and flashes him a smile as she starts removing her clothes.

Getting on her knees for him while she is just in her underwear as he watches mesmerized by her every movement.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay." She whispered the words while she looks at him suggestively and he knows that she has something up her sleeve.

He doesn't know what to say anymore so he just nods saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay then I'll bite." He begins to unbutton his pants when she stands at a quick speed.

Moving up to capture his mouth in a kiss having moved like a snake to it's prey. Vamping to the nightstand, pulling off her panties and finding lube. Applying some.

Throwing her head back and biting her lower lip as she touches herself while he watches mesmerized.

Throwing her bra at his feet as he lifts her up feeling her legs wrap around him as her back is against a cold window and her hair in his grip to her liking.

His lips move to her neck teeth grazing a instant and she hears her gasp. Limbs trembling at the thought of danger having it overshadowed by her arousal when he grabs her ass.

Securing her against the wall and his body tightly. Hearing her moan his name as he enters her.

Thrusting in then out halfway and fully over and over changing the pace just to mess with her and she's screaming which gives him a good feeling to his ego.

Going strong with long strokes until her release washes over him edging him to the brink. Coming when she tightened around him calling his name in desperation.

"I love you Marcellus" She stands for herself feeling wobbly at first but she found her feet quickly and she moves to the shower calling the words out over her shoulder earnestly.

"Yes, I know." He smiles to himself as he moves for their clothes tossing them on the couch while watching her go. Knowing in his heart that he is going to marry her if it's the last thing he does.


End file.
